Parallel Worlds
by zekesbabe
Summary: No one's heard from Kurama in over a week. Where's he gone? Has he really gone insane? It's unbelievable his mother sent him into the loony bin!
1. Chapter 1

Parallel Worlds

Yusuke knocked on the front door of Kurama's human mother's home. It had been over a week since any of them had seen Kurama; even Koenma was having trouble contacting the fox. The main concern he had was that, according to Hiei, Kurama's bedroom window, which was usually left open for the fire demon, had been locked and bolted. So here he was outside of the Minamino-Kokota household waiting for either Kurama, his mother, stepfather or little brother to answer.

A few moments later the door opened to reveal a warmly smiling Shiori. "Evening ma'am." Yusuke smiled politely, "Just wondering if Shuichi's around. I'm a friend of his from school." He decided to keep it kept quiet that they didn't go to the same school. To his surprise the smile quickly turned into a frown. "Ma'am?"

Shiori crossed her arms. "I want you to leave." She declared frostily. "You're one of the reasons for my son's sickness and I don't want you being around him." She made to close the door but Yusuke put his foot in the door.

"Now hang on just a damn minute." All politeness was gone from his tone, who did this woman think she was?! "What sickness? Where is he? Shuichi!" He called into the house.

Suddenly a man appeared and glowered at him from behind Shiori, but it was not Kurama. "If you don't leave right now I'll call the police." He growls, pulling his wife behind him. Yusuke looked him up and down. So this was Mr Kokota, stepfather to Kurama. He didn't look like much but as he'd learnt quickly in the Makai, don't judge a book by its cover.

"Look mate I'm just looking for Kurama. Where is he?" Almost immediately he could have bitten his tongue as both parents gave him one of the most venomous glares he'd ever seen. "What?"

"Kurama. My _Shuichi_ is in hospital right now due to you." Shiori hissed angrily. "I don't care about your age and the pretend games you play around demons and spirits but I do care that my son has actually started to believe he's a demon and you are partly to blame. He came home a few weeks ago, made me sit down then told me he was actually a thousand year old spirit fox." She held her hand over her eyes. "At first I thought you'd put him up to it but then he continued to tell me…" She dissolved into sobs and turned to her husband.

Yusuke stared at her in disbelief. This was the woman Kurama had put his life on the line to save? This was the woman he'd offered to give up his own soul for? "I…I gotta go." He mumbled, turning around and hurrying away from the freaked up house. "Shit…Kurama." He muttered, running his hand through his hair. "Hospital…" He glanced towards the looming building just as Hiei dropped down next to him. "They've locked him up." He said numbly.

Hiei tilted his head in slight confusion. "Which 'They' are we referring to?" He asked curtly. "Koenma? The ningen authorities?"

"His parents." Yusuke answered, eyes still fixed on the tall white building that now looked like a menacing obstacle between him and his friend and teammate. He could almost feel the double take Hiei did. "I know…of all people to lock him up they were the last I expected."

"Why did they lock him up? Why did he let himself be locked up?" Hiei demanded, pulling Yusuke's shirt down so that they were eye-level.

Yusuke raised his brow at the reaction of the normally stoic fire apparition. Though this was a time of crisis, in his opinion, he couldn't help but be amused at Hiei's concern. "Locked him up because he's mentally unstable." At this Hiei's eyes furrowed in confusion. "He told them he was Youko Kurama and they thought he'd gone mad, insane. Why he let himself get locked up, I couldn't honestly tell you…probably because of his mother."

"You know where he is. Take me to him." It was a statement, not a question, and this statement left no room for argument.

"Hiei I don't even know if that's possible! He's in the loony bin…I think they're not allowed visitors because of violence or something." Despite the fact he was taking his knowledge off films he'd seen he believed they would be _very_ lucky in order to see Kurama. More likely than not Shiori would have warned the doctors about them and ordered that they weren't allowed to see him…the only other option was to…"

"Break in." Hiei finished his train of thought. Yusuke gaped at Hiei for a good minute before snapping his mouth shut. Of course! Hiei and Kurama were expert thieves! He couldn't believe he'd forgotten about the first time they'd come face to face after they'd stolen the three artefacts. Plan of action, phase 1: Approach the doctors and ask for Shuichi Minamino. Should that fail they'd move to phase 2: break in. if that one failed, the only other option was Phase 3: Blast away half the wall and kidnap Kurama.

..::END CHAPTER::..

**Not the best standard coming from me, rushed, not very precise…probably a load of mistakes in here…but does anyone really care? I don't expect you to review this, if you read it I'll die of shock. Just another uptake on how Shiori deals with her son coming out with the truth. Not seen another story where he gets locked up for it so…I plan on a lot of hardships, a lot of cruelty, perhaps homophobia depending on my feelings and a character death somewhere among the lines…Kurama's crazy? I said that from the beginning!**


	2. Chapter 2

Parallel Worlds

Parallel Worlds

**Mission Objective/Report**

Phase 1: Approach the Doctors and ask for Shuichi Minamino.

Phase 2: Break In.

Phase 3: Blast away half the wall and kidnap Kurama.

Well phase one had been successful! If by successful their aim was to be run out of hospital by the security guards who believed them dangerous to the patients. Stupid punk reputation. Yusuke rubbed his forehead as he pondered what to do next. Obviously he couldn't do anything too severe, last thing he needed was Enma on his case…again.

Why had Kurama decided to come clean to his mother anyway? He'd always said that he'd keep his secret until his mother died then slowly disappear back to the Makai…so why the hell had he…? Sure…the fox always had a reason for everything…so why the hell was he staying inside the loony bin for crying out loud?!

Hiei definitely did not understand what Yusuke meant by the term 'loony bin' and so wondered, to Yusuke's vast amusement, if Kurama was sat inside a dustbin or something. When they'd entered the white building he was unsure if that was where Kurama was hiding, especially since there was no sign of Kurama's energy. Yusuke had walked right up to the desk with that irritating swagger of his, leant over the counter and started flirting with the young human girl.

After about five minutes of stupid incessant chatter, Yusuke finally asked for Shuichi Minamino. The young girl had visibly paled at this, her very posture displayed the fear she felt as she pressed a button behind the desk. Moments later some bulky humans had burst out of a side door and started bearing down on them. As Hiei reached for his katana, Yusuke's fingers enclosed his wrist and dragged him out, taking off at a run as they reached the outside.

A few hours later they were still in the same area. Hiei in a tree in the park while Yusuke was underneath it, leaning against the tree trunk eating a greasy looking hot dog. By this time it was 9pm and the final daytime employee had just left the psychiatric hospital. Throwing his wrapper in the bin Yusuke straightened up. "Ok master thief." He murmured, as Hiei dropped down beside him, one look at his face told Yusuke exactly how annoyed he was at having to wait while he believed Kurama was in danger.

The irate demon faced the building and scanned it quickly. "There is a basement window unlocked around the back." He told the detective curtly as he started forward. Yusuke sighed and followed the fire demon. Was this what Kurama had had to deal with on a daily basis? One completely full day on his own with the fire demon and he was ready to lock himself in a padded room!

They managed to slip into the hospital through the pre-mentioned window. Hiei, as always, managed to get in while Yusuke was still struggling to get through; perhaps the hot dog hadn't been such a good idea. Hell, he'd probably have to go on a diet if this didn't work first time round! Luckily with Hiei guiding him, getting through the initial security was easy. Camera's were avoided, tricked and on one occasion, destroyed.

The hospital was far too big! Even with Hiei's jagon eye scanning the building there was no evidence Kurama really was there. Having gone down nearly a thousand corridors which looked exactly the same as the last…all right maybe that was a teensy weensy tiny exaggeration, almost…they found themselves outside the records room. Of course the door was locked…mental institution fine…what purpose would locked doors do except make the loopy patient even loopier?! Ok…maybe Yusuke did need a mental health check…

Anyway, the records room…if Shuichi Minamino was really in here, the records would show where he was and how to get to him! With a bit of the punk discretion he was famous for, the door was left hanging on its hinges and Yusuke was browsing through the mess that was 'Records' trying to find the 'M' file. Finally finding the Minamino, Shuichi file he flipped it open. Hiei had been stood idly by; watching the detective search high and low while the much sought after file was in his hand. Stupid idiot.

Eventually stood outside a white door with the words; 'Solitary Confinement' written on the door Yusuke was still reading through the file, the case notes were inaccurate and incredibly rushed, though the one thing that was surprising, was the insane lack of information contained in the file. The notes mainly covered 'Shuichi Minamino's' story, his father dying, his sheer brilliance and intelligence, everything down to the last detail of his personal life…just one thing missing, anything to do with demon world. Perhaps the occupant of the room would be able to explain in more detail where Kurama had gone.

..:END CHAPTER:..

**I don't quite expect anyone to understand where I was going with this, lack of description and emotion…think of it as case study notes, no emotions or detail indefinitely. I don't think I quite follow where I was going with this but if you kinda understand what I mean well that's great! **

**daiyu amaya**

Thanks for the review!

**kiki-kun**

Thanks for the review! I wanted to try and be different. I will probably have two endings, keep reading!

**Candy Cane Moose Head**

Thanks for the review! Love the name! And I know what you mean…that's quite similar to the vision I had when I first set this story off!

**sn0zb0z**

Thanks for the review!

**Mizuki hikari**

Thanks for the review!

**ladyasile**

Thanks for the review!

**Sora Sotara**

Thanks for the review! I always thought he was crazy…I'm a fan of crazy! And there's a reason as to why he does everything…it's all part of the grand scheme!

**Just 2 Dream Of You**

Thanks for the review! I hope it'll all make sense in the next chapter

**The ? Mark**

Thanks for the review! Yes I just died!

**Chaseha-Wing**

Thanks for the review! I like your thoughts. That's Kurama, very manipulative…that's what I love writing about him!

**happydemonhobo**

Thanks for the review! There shall be many shock treatments before the day is done…though not necessarily for the characters in the story! Muahaha!


	3. Chapter 3

Parallel Worlds

Yusuke's hand rested on the door handle. Looked like it was a one way handle, you could get in but without outside help you'd struggle to get out, not that any of his team mates would have trouble getting through. He'd blow it up, Hiei would cut it down, Kuwabara would probably ram it and kill off the last few brain cells and Kurama…well…Kurama could use his plants or amazing lock picking skills to get through it. That hurt all the more. The knowledge that Kurama could get out and didn't…what the hell was going through that damn fox's head?!

Hiei's words kept coming back to him, as did Yomi's…nearly everyone he could think of said something similar…Kurama never did anything without a good reason. He was always one step ahead. Did he perhaps miss out on something? Whatever it was, it wouldn't change anything just standing around with a hand on a door handle.

Yusuke turned it and pushed the door open. It was a white washed room, your average loony bin room. White sterilised floor, high up window with bars over it, white walls with cushioned pads and a bondage bed. A quick glance to his left showed that Hiei was less than impressed with the sparsely decorated room. Looking around Yusuke tried to find trace of Kurama, but there was nothing, nothing visible anyway.

Walking further into the room, Hiei staying behind to leave the door open for a quick and clean getaway, Yusuke approached the bed cautiously. This was like a horror he'd seen recently. An empty room full of suspense in a psychiatric hospital then all of a sudden the patients jumped on you and ate your brains! Well, perhaps a slight exaggeration. They didn't jump on you…they tripped you up and fell on you.

"Kurama?" He called out, keeping a sharp eye open for brain sucking zombies. "You here pal?" A slight shuffle was heard to his right, between the bed and the wall. "'Rama?" Yusuke repeats, slowly walking around the bed to seek out his friend. Seeing a squirming blanket on the floor he reached out and paused. "Hey Kurama…that you? Cough once for yes and twice for a brain sucking zombie."

The moving stopped as soon as Yusuke spoke his first syllable. No noise could be heard, it was as if the person underneath the blanket was waiting for something. Anything…maybe the zombie would pounce. 'No damnit stop thinking of that. You're only gonna freak yourself out.' Yusuke silently berated himself for continuously thinking of it. It wasn't even a good film to start with.

Hiei made a quiet noise, snapping part of Yusuke's attention to him. "That isn't Kurama, detective." Hiei practically spat the word 'detective'. "Don't you think you would have felt his energy by now if it was?" He demanded abruptly.

That didn't make any sense. If this wasn't Kurama then what was the note in the file about? Some sort of false lead thought up by his parents to prevent him from being found? Doubtful. Kurama may have a knack for thinking of things well in advance but that was due to his age and wisdom over genetic intelligence. Yes! Yusuke Urameshi listened to one thing in Science! Anything else and he'd never get it but damnit he got that! Blame his own demon heritage for that crazy trick!

He glanced down at the bundle underneath the blanket and sighed. He was at a loss. What could they do if Kurama wasn't here? He turned to Hiei who had gone stock still, staring at the door. Wondering what had caught the demons attention he took a step forward when he heard it. A strange rustling. It wasn't too far away either by the sound of it.

Yusuke began to walk towards the door, poking his head out into the hall way and scanning the intimidating stark white hall for sign of life or movement. In a black blur Hiei had disappeared from behind him and was making his way further up the hall, stopping outside a heavy looking iron door with bars across the top.

Closely following him Yusuke stood to the other side, slowly raising himself to look through the bars, but nothing he'd ever seen would have prepared him for what was there. Not even seeing Hiei in a restoration chamber, which he'd personally never seen, he'd only heard about it.

A boy, looking to be around 17 was suspended in a tank full of green liquid. Oxygen mask around his mouth and nose allowing him to breathe while other various wires were stuck to his arms, legs and torso. Long hair fanned around the boy, swaying with each air bubble that rose. It appeared the area was isolated, no sign of life besides the boy, though perhaps that was due to the time of night.

A couple of things had Yusuke staring. First, there were vines threading their way around the tank, still moving and looking more like snakes than vines. Then there was the fact the boy was nude, and incredibly sexy if Yusuke admitted it, one hot bod! The final thing was the identity of the boy…red hair, fragile body that suppressed the inner strength and ability…there was no mistaking it…

"Kurama!"

..::END CHAPTER::..

**Ok I know that the last chapter was…well…for want of a better term…crap. I just hope this chapter made up for it and drags you guys back into my evil clutches…I mean…story plot.**** P.s I know it's a short chapter but so much happens ne?**

**  
Thank you to my reviewers: s****n0zb0z, ladyasile, Kaori Minamino, Sora Sotara, Chaeseha-Wing for your lovely reviews. I hope this made up for the drivel I forced you to suffer with last chapter! Cookies for all!**


End file.
